Interacting with computing systems via natural interactions, such as one or more of voice recognition, text, gesture recognition, motion detection, gaze detection, intent recognition, brain activity assessment, text, the state of a home automated device, etc., enables natural user interface experiences. Such natural user interface experiences can be augmented when the computing systems have information regarding positions and movements of the humans they are interacting with.